


Current Happenings

by uzumaki_rakku



Series: Smile If You Love Me [27]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Hijinks, M/M, Time Travel, no you really do not understand how teenged tsundere kakashi is the best thing in existence okay, preslash, preview of my timetravel WIP, teenaged tsundere kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumaki_rakku/pseuds/uzumaki_rakku
Summary: Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru and/or NaruKaka.Naruto's not the only one with no sense of self-preservation, and several unfortunate people attempt to interact with Kakashi right after his electrifying encounter... [Timetravel, teenagedT S U N D E R EKakashi]





	Current Happenings

Kakashi stormed his way through the village, too distracted by the thoughts crashing around in his mind to bother suppressing his agitated chakra.

In fact, he was so preoccupied that it took him a full ten minutes to realise he had headed in the opposite direction of his home, and was currently right in the centre of the village – which, of course, meant that there were people _everywhere._

Kakashi twitched.

Hopefully, anyone who might try to talk to him would have enough self-preservation to reconsider, because he was definitely not in the mood for even more of that abominable thing known as _social interaction..._

.

Minato blinked as he saw a familiar figure stalking stiffly down the street, one hand over his masked mouth and the other clenched in a tight fist by his side.

"Kakashi?" he called as his student walked past without even noticing him, an odd expression on what could be seen of that mostly-hidden face. Minato scratched his head in confusion at the highly unusual behaviour, then caught up with the boy and reached out a hand to tap him on the shoulder. "Where are you going off to – OUCH!"

He received a distracted one-eyed glare before the extremely ruffled-looking jounin continued on his way, the air around him crackling as he moved.

Minato could only stare, bewildered, while he tried to smooth down his hair which was currently standing on end.

.

Obito knew Something Was Going On when he saw his teammate looking even more ticked off than usual.

"Oi, Bakakashi!" he skipped in front of the other boy, using a quick burst of chakra to amplify his speed (and almost tripped over his own feet in the process, but fortunately Rin was not around to see that). "Why'd you disappear the moment you got discharged – OWWWWWWW!"

Kakashi had dodged – or rather, tried to dodge – around the Uchiha, but either he was really out of it or that eye injury was still bothering him because he had somehow misjudged the distance and ended up brushing past Obito's shoulder.

And that would have been completely harmless, if not for the sudden _discharge_ of electricity which zapped him from head to toe and left a faint smell of ozone in the air.

He was too stunned to do anything else as Kakashi stalked off, his silver hair looking a lot spikier than it already was to begin with.

.

Gai thought it was a great day to add another page to the history of their Youthful rivalry.

"Kakashi! I challenge you to – ACK!"

Apparently not.

"Your Flames... er, Currents of Youth are very... uh... fully charged, my rival!"

.

"Kakashi?" Rin asked tentatively, waving a hand in front of his face. "You're not looking so well, maybe you should go home and rest – EEK!"

He seemed as surprised as she was at the light _zap_ she received when he had attempted to deflect her arm, before he muttered something like a vague apology and hurried off.

.

Kushina was probably too amused at the whole situation.

"Hey there Kakashi-kun, you seem pretty free so how about coming over to my place for dinner – " a quick sidestep, circumventing Kakashi's attempt to circumvent her, before she cheerfully wrapped an arm around his shoulders. " – phew, that was close, almost thought you'd zap me too. Good thing you've already used up all of it on the others, hehheh..."

She grinned as he gave her the most disgruntled look she had ever seen from a thirteen-year-old. "And it's also a good thing I ran into that blond guy earlier, so I already know you're just throwing a tantrum right now, pffthahahahahahahaha— **YEOWCH!"**

Everyone turned and stared at the yell, then stared some more as her hair momentarily flew straight up.

Kushina twitched, and Kakashi had the self-awareness to look apprehensive.

"That was not _nice,_ you stupid brat... see if I cook any of your favourite food ever again! Hmph!" Kakashi's alarmed expression morphed into something more like horror as she brought her hands together to form hand seals. "Suiton: Suigun Suima no Jutsu!"

"GAH!"

Having given him a taste of his own medicine, Kushina snickered as she kidnapped the sopping wet jounin with ease.

**Author's Note:**

> And so a completely drenched Kakashi ended up zapping himself as well. XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD
> 
> THE PUNS WERE GREAT FUN, BY THE WAY. At first it was just me going lololololol at "current predicament" from the previous chapter, then "discharged", and finally Gai just had to turn up and try really hard to fit Kakashi's ~*~current~*~ situation in as Youthful a manner as possible. I DON'T EVEN KNOW. XD
> 
> Should I write more? What happens after this part would probably have Naruto and Kakashi at Kushina's house and teenage awkward penguin things over delicious food, and Kushina being way too amused at the two of them. XD Hmm...
> 
> Do let me know if you have any fic prompts or any opinions on what I've posted recently, so I could perhaps write stuff if anything catches my fancy. :3


End file.
